La promesa
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Todos lo llamaban 'El hombre de hielo' pero asta el se podía enamorar. Un amor y una promesa que cumplir.


**Espero les guste este one shot no soy muy buena pero amo escribir historias, espero dejen al menos un reviews.**

**Disfrútenlo n.n**

**PD: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, Historia modificada a como es el anime.**

* * *

**La promesa**

Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras o mejor dicho no era un hombre que supiera expresarse, a causa de pertenecer a una de las familias nobles de la Sociedad de Almas y su actitud fría, imperturbable, apático y mirada el mundo lo habían denominado con el nombre de _''El Hombre de hielo''_ ,cosas que al Kuchiki no le resto importancia ya que al ser un noble siempre habría gente que lo criticaría o admirarían.

Pero lo que aquellas insignificantes personas no sabían, es que aquel _''Hombre de hielo''_ en el fondo digamos, muy,muy en el fondo tenia un corazón que ya estaba comenzando a latir de manera irracional por una joven de cabellos azabaches con grandes y expresivos ojos de color azul profundo y un violeta para algunas personas aquella muchacha no tenia ningún atractivo físico ya por ser bajita y menuda , pero para el aquellas particularidades le eran indiferentes lo que mas amaba de ella era su sonrisa bondadosa, su rostro siempre estaba suavizado y amable ante cualquier problema,ella siempre sonreía y eso fue lo primero que le cautivo cuando la vio por primera vez.

_—FlashBack:_

_El trabajo como capitán del 6º Escuadrón y ser Líder del Clan Kuchiki no era del todo bueno como pensarían algunos, de vez en cuanto tenia que enfrentarse con la incompetencia de alguno de sus subordinados, aquello lo había estresado así que había decidido irse a caminar para despejar su mente,aunque el tiempo no estaba de acuerdo con ello las nubes tapaban el sol dando un toque oscuro y amenazante,sin saberlo había terminado en el distrito 78º de Rukongai la zona de la plebe._

_Era una zona muy deteriorada y algo deshabitada las pocas personas que se encontraban por allí eran vándalos o niños que trataban de sobrevivir a su manera._

_Con su mirada altiva siguió con su camino pensando en sobre lo que el Clan Kuchiki le había solicitado,el debía casarse y proseguir con el Clan pero con quien? y aunque conseguir una mujer con las características que aquellos ancianos pedían no era nada sencillo,pero no había duda que si el no lo hacia ellos elegirían una mujer adecuada para el y eso era a lo que se negaba rotundamente, durante toda su vida ellos eran lo que decidían por el pero a hora seria diferente._

_Ellos podrían ser los lideres pero quien mandaba en su vida, en su corazón era el y ya estaba cansado de que ellos siempre se interpusieran en lo que el hacia._

_Siguió con su camino en esas agrietadas y despobladas calles sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía, y por estar pensando en lo que no debía termino por tropezarse o mejor dicho empujando a una joven que iba caminando por allí,la pobre había quedado tirada en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidándose de sus modales se arrodillo poniéndose a su lado intentando ayudar a la joven a levantarse._

_—Debería tener mas cuidado—Dijo el joven de mirada fría como la nieve,mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse—_

_—Yo? usted es el que se topo conmigo —Dijo la joven a la defensiva, mientras se sobaba la pierna— Quien se cree que es? —Añadió algo enfadada mientras lograba incorporarse, dándose cuenta a quien era la persona que le hablaba— Lo-Lo siento yo no sabia que...—Dijo bajando la mirada al suelo con nerviosismo ''Como se había atrevido a hablarle así a Byakuya Kuchiki de seguro la castigarían por ello''—_

_—Lo siento —Respondió interrumpiéndola— Yo no vi hacia donde caminaba —Dijo Byakuya mientras la miraba con su ya característico semblante serio— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto a la vez que la tomaba de la barbilla para que la mirara al rostro—_

_En ese momento sin saberlo fue su perdición, su mirada se encontró con una de ojos azules, unos mechones oscuros tapaban su visibilidad así que con suavidad los retiro, notando que sus ojos no eran azules si no que tenían una especie de mezcla azulada y un violeta profundo, lo cual hacia que uno se perdiera en ellos._

_—S...Si —Dijo nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de aquel elegante hombre— No se preocupe por mi Kuchiki-Sama —Añadió con sus ya notables mejillas sonrojadas, mientras intentaba dar unos pasos pero un mareo se lo impidió, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero en vez de ello sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban— Kuchiki-Sama..._

_—Solo Dígame Byakuya —Y dicho esto se la llevo en brazos utilizando su shunpō ''Al fin y al cabo no había sido en vano ir allí''—_

_—Fin FlashBack._

* * *

Luego de varias luchas verbales con los ancianos del clan que se oponían a su unión con la joven,ya que ella era de bajo estatus por ser una habitante del Rukongai y según ellos se perdería el prestigio que las personas les tenían a ellos, pero ante la insistencia del joven permitieron su unión,pero con la condición de no volver a romper las reglas de la familia Kuchiki y seguir con las normas de la nobleza,sin queja alguna Byakuya acepto firmemente prometiendo frente a la tumba de sus padres _''Jamas volver a romper las reglas''._

Aunque no todos los veían con buenos ojos a ella por ser de bajo estatus y a el por romper las reglas,pero eso no les importaba por que no todas las personas eran así la mayoría admiraban a la joven por sus excelentes modales y su simpática y hermosa sonrisa con la cual había cautivado el corazón del frió y gran Byakuya Kuchiki.

A Pesar de que su matrimonio solo había durado 5 años habían sido los mejores en la vida del Kuchiki ya que había aprendido o mejor dicho le habían enseñado lo que era el amor y todo se lo debía a aquella hermosa joven de cabellos azabache, a la cual asta el ultimo momento había amado irremediablemente.

_—Flash Back._

_—Debes descansar. —Dijo con su semblante serio en su esposa la cual se encontraba descansando en una cama—_

_—No te preocupes. —Respondió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupara— Como me gustaría poder ver los pétalos de Sakura florecer —Suspiro ante su comentario—_

_—Y los veras la primavera esta llegando a su fin —Respondió Byakuya mientras tomaba la mano de su amada—_

_—Byakuya yo lo siento —Dijo Hisana con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla— Perdóname por no estar contigo asta el final_

_—No,tienes por que pedir perdón —Le dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro y secaba sus lágrimas— Gracias a ti Hisana supe lo que es amar. —Añadió sinceramente mirándola a los ojos con amor—_

_—Byakuya-Sama puedo pedirte un favor?—Pregunto, haciendo que este asintiera— Quiero que encuentres a mi pequeña hermana Rukia...nunca me e perdonado haberla abandonado en aquel lugar —Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz—Cuando la encuentres por favor no le cuentes sobre mi...no merezco ser su hermana —Suspiro tratando de contener sus lágrimas—Gracias por haberme dado tanta felicidad y Perdóname por no poder ser fuerte y luchar...siempre te amare,nunca lo olvides Byakuya-Sama—Dicho esto cerro sus Párpados por ultima vez—_

_— Fin Flash Back._

* * *

Un hermoso atardecer se acercaba dejando ver en el cielo un extraño color rojizo,el viento soplaba ligeramente dándole la bienvenida al verano .En aquel lugar se podía ver un enorme árbol de Sakura que desparramaba sus rosados pétalos sobre una tumba en la cual reposaba el nombre de Hisana Kuchiki.

Un hombre de cabellos azabache y semblante serio contemplaba aquella lapida con algo de nostalgia en su mirada, junto a el una pequeña de tal vez unos cinco o cuatro años, de ojos violáceos y cabello algo despeinado a causa del viento jugaba con los pequeños pétalos que reposaban en el pasto.

—Hisana ojala estuvieras aquí para ver esto. —Dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba en el aire uno de los pétalos de Sakura— He venido por que cumplí lo que te prometí —Dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña Rukia que jugaba con los pétalos— Es idéntica a ti, te prometo que la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario. —Dijo serio— Esta es una promesa que jamas romperé Hisana.

_" Te amaré,_

_Aunque el aliento de la vida se vaya de mí,, Aunque tu amor se vaya y aunque yo muera,_

_Te seguiré amando después de la muerte, Esperando encontrarte de nuevo,_

_Me sentaré a esperarte, En la estrella más alta del infinito,_

_Hasta tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, Te amo y será así por siempre… "_

**Fin.**


End file.
